


cor cordium elio /oliver love letter

by Emmatheslayer



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017), Call Me by Your Name - André Aciman
Genre: Love Letters, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 09:49:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17937503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmatheslayer/pseuds/Emmatheslayer





	cor cordium elio /oliver love letter

Hello Elio! 

It's Oliver. I know I have not written since I left. But I've written you a dozen letters in my mind. I haven't called because I don't think I could handle hearing your voice. It would just burn into my mind what I have lost.... what I so stupidly let go of. 

I am so sorry about all of this. Every last bit of it. You did not deserve it. You have my heart, still. 

You called me by your name, and I called you by mine. I feel as if I lost one of my limbs. We were each other. Separate and yet whole. Missing you, my heart is half. 

Elio I love you. Always. Forever. 

Knowing that I messed this up is my biggest regret in life. You were the best thing that ever happened to me. And letting the best thing in my life go haunts me everyday. When I look at my wife or at my kids I am always reminded of what I lost, what I had with you, and what could have been. 

I regret leaving you. I wish I could go back in time and change our eternity. I hope that you can forgive me. Please know if things were different I would be yours. Our love will never be accepted, and that kills me more inside every day. I love you Elio. I always will. 

cor cordium

Heart of hearts

Oliver


End file.
